


Cleaning Day

by Knight41



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: 4 months, And Timmy, Armie is touchy about not using romantic nicknames, Armie loves flip-flopping, But he shouldn’t drink too much of it the doctor said, Established Relationship, He’s just doing what’s the best for both of them, I’m bad at puns, M/M, Mpreg, Oppressing Armie, Protective Armie, Rolling eyes Timmy, Rolling eyes Timmy (x2), They live paparazzi-free lives, Timmy has a thing for peach tea, Timmy thinks Armie should let this thing go from time to time, Timmy’s POV, but secretly loves it, so Nick is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight41/pseuds/Knight41
Summary: Hey,it’s been a while I know, and yes, I also know I should continue Sheets of Newspaper but I have to decompress from a difficult situation and writing about hospitals and pain, given the fact that I was myself in one of them just a week ago, isn’t my top priority. I know that for someone of you this might be frustrating but keep being patient, I promise I won’t abandon you. These days I felt the need to write down something different, cheesy and happy. Hope you like it.Please don’t repost this anywhere without my permission.





	Cleaning Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My boyfriend Andrea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+boyfriend+Andrea).



> Hey,  
> it’s been a while I know, and yes, I also know I should continue Sheets of Newspaper but I have to decompress from a difficult situation and writing about hospitals and pain, given the fact that I was myself in one of them just a week ago, isn’t my top priority. I know that for someone of you this might be frustrating but keep being patient, I promise I won’t abandon you. These days I felt the need to write down something different, cheesy and happy. Hope you like it.  
> Please don’t repost this anywhere without my permission.

-How many times do I have to tell you that I can do it myself?_

He glances at me from afar, before starting to mop the entryway, frowning all around.

-How many times do I have to tell you that the doctor said you shouldn’t over-exert yourself?_

I roll my eyes. -Armie, I’m not a kid, I can understand both my limits and what your Beverly Hills doctor had to say so politely._ They had to wait an hour just to hear the same stuff.

He suddenly stops. - _Armie_?_

I roll my eyes again. - _Babe_._ I correct myself, defeated, but I know it’s too late. He’s already putting the mop aside and walking towards me, wiggling his fingers.

 _Oh no._ -Love of my life!_ I start waving my hands dramatically, but to no avail. - Light that shines over..._ _Ok, change of plans:_ -Stop, no!! You... you can’t! You could hurt them, stop!_

He does but points his finger on me. -You just earned a tickling battle in five months. I’m writing it down somewhere._ he takes his phone out of his pocket and starts typing.

-You wouldn’t dare. You know, with the hormones and all, I could seriously injure you._

He grins, sitting on the other side of the couch and instantly starting his amazing feet massage.

-Don’t touch Papa Bear I guess._

-... and his baby Armz._ I add with satisfaction, taking another sip of the peach tea Nick bought at the new tea shop on 10th avenue.

(- _Peach_. Out of 64 different flavors._

-What? I was in a hurry, the old lady at the desk kept checking on me and Thricemie had already told me you loved it._

-Stop calling me like that!_ Armie yelled from the kitchen.)

He frowns. -Stop calling her like that._ he says before returning to my massage. He took an online lesson and he clearly seems to be proud of it every time we talk with our friends. I know how much he’s tired, but he never tells me. He’s been pretty caught up with rehearsals, the premiere of the new Broadway play is in just five days. The role is perfect for him, but after the huge success of Straight White Men, he’s feeling a bit of pressure, even if he wouldn’t admit it. We settled everything down as soon as he got the part and moved to New York in around two weeks: Liz is promoting the opening of four bake shops in the east coast, so we have no problems with the kids.

(-It’ll be like a ride down memory lane, plus your family will be happy to have you around._)

It’s also going to be 4 months in a week or so. Goodbye first-trimester nausea, hello paternity jeans.

(-Are we actually buying all these things?_  I had finally asked.

Armie had pulled the face on me from the other side of the giant wall of clothes. -Yes, Babe, _we are_. I have no intention of going back and forth every time you need a pair of trousers and I had no time to do the laundry._ I swear his voice had come out muffled.

-Maybe if you actually let me help you with the chores we wouldn’t have this problem._

-Maybe if you listened more and..._

-I can come back later if you need some time._ the shop assistant had said with an embarrassed smile. I found the selfie of the three of us on Buzzfeed sometime later: _“Top 10 pics that will explain why we love the brand new Hammer-Chalamet family”_. Obviously, the wedding one was still the best.

-No, we’re taking everything._ East Berlin had let us know.)

-Her? How can you be so sure it’s a girl?_ I ask him after some time. _God, this peach tea is amazing._

He cracks a grin. -That’s a secret between me, Hops, Elsa’s magic wand, and your tummy._

I stop drinking. -W.. what?! When?_

-Last week, while you and Ford were “watching” Oceania with us._ he admits, air quoting with one hand while the other bends delicately my toes.

That’s my turn for frowning. -I shouldn’t have trusted you, I told you that movie would have been the end of me. Vaiana..._

-Relax, you’re just getting old._ he grins, moving his big magic hands to the other foot and starting again.

-I’m looking forward to a welcome party hosted by you then._ I push him playfully with the free foot I have. He glances at me, smiles and places a loud kiss on the arch of my feet once he’s finished.

He then sits up with a low grunt. -Talking about the end of someone._ he says, adjusting his hardon under his sweatpants.

-Talking about little Armzs._ I smirk back.

He cringes. -That was nasty, even for you._ he says, stealing my tea and having a sip.

\- I’ll return to my cleaning duty._ he adds, putting the cup on the coffee table (obviously out of reach (-The doctor said not to drink too much of it!_)).

-Roger that, lieu-tent-ant._ he cringes again, but still his hardon doesn’t seem to pass. -You know, actually, I think we could carve out some time for your little camping prob-_ he shuts me up with a kiss. A wonderful shut-up kiss, his signature.

I try to hug him, but before I can put an arm around him he’s already flip-flopping away. -After the mop._ he states, and I know him too well, he’d  say _‘Later!’_ if it weren’t for the fact that he’d still be in the striking distance.

-Such a fucking tease._ I mumble to myself.

 

 

Wedding photo:

Outside, Spring mid-afternoon, Roseto comunale, Roma, Italy. Timmy and Armie in groom’s attire, hand in hand, smiling at the camera. Timmy is holding Ford, who’s laughing at something out of frame, head turned away from the camera. Armie is holding Harper, who’s adjusting her father’s bow-tie.  _Background_ : a huge red rose wall, rose park, Circo Massimo ruins.

Buzzfeed description:

“Number 5: They celebrated their wedding in Rome’s synagogue, but they held the reception in Cmbyn1’s town: Crema.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, English is not my first language. Hope this wasn’t a problem, but if you spot some mistakes or have suggestions just let me know :)  
> Feel free to leave a comment (shall I continue this?)
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: Knight41stories


End file.
